


Happy Birthday, Love.

by DawnOfTheSun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy birthday love, Magnus Bane's Day, Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, heart-melting fluff, husbands are cute, soft, you guys i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfTheSun/pseuds/DawnOfTheSun
Summary: Basically, it's Magnus's four hundred somethingth birthday.Cuteness with the Lightwood-Banes ensues.





	Happy Birthday, Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This was VERY fun to write.
> 
> Special thanks to @Malteser24 for being my beta and (Twitter) fiance, who enjoys melting over fluff.
> 
> Also, any mutuals who were excited for this or melted over small snippets, and anyone who answered my poll!

Magnus rolled over in bed, reaching out towards Alec’s side of the bed - where the Shadowhunter would be if he hadn’t yet left the bed or woken up.  He smelled coffee just seconds later and sighed as his hand hit empty sheets, but it did meet a sheet - one that crinkled under his grasp, sounding oddly unlike his bed sheets.

 

“Oh.” The warlock huffed and sat up, leaning back against the headboard as he grabbed the sheet again, realizing it to be paper. Magnus unfolded the careful origami flower he had crushed carelessly, scanning Alec’s neat script. ‘ _ Sorry I’m not in bed, love. I know today is your birthday! I made breakfast - french toast, eggs, sausage, waffles, omelettes; basically a buffet. Whipped cream, strawberries, blueberries and syrup are on the table with it, and I have coffee for both of us. _ ’

 

His expression softened and his cat eyes gleamed lovingly as he reread Alec’s note, heart melting at the small hearts inscribed in the  _ xo _ s at the bottom of it, right after the name Alexander. Magnus slowly pushed the covers off his legs, shivering at the cold that gusted over his bare legs.

 

Feet hit the hardwood, and Magnus gave a displeased hiss at both the temperature and sound. He padded to their closet, rifling through his side of it to find a warm red robe. Magnus pulled it on and tied it around him, smiling at the golden threading that matched his cat eyes. 

 

Blinking sleepily, he finally made his way to the kitchen - where he was greeted by the lovely sight of his Alexander in only his boxers, cooking and making coffee (the aroma was quite nice as well, he wasn’t one to complain at this point).

 

“Well… good morning.” It was a purred sentence, but there was an undercurrent of a warm and soft love, just a delicate spring breeze after a short rain shower. It rather reminded Magnus of London: where after a long sentence of rain and gray skies, bleak weather and a haze that blurred your vision, a bright sunshine on a lovely spring day was a gulp of fresh air, paired with glowing, bright colors and with it came the promise of happiness.

 

Alec turned, a bright smile on his face. His hazel eyes were warm, and Magnus noticed stubble across his jaw - he hadn’t shaved yet this morning. There was just the smallest dash of batter from the homemade waffles on his chin, and Magnus couldn’t help but find it endearing. “Good morning, Magnus. Did you sleep well?”

 

He nodded thoughtfully, looking at the scene. It was awfully domestic, and actually heart-warming: Magnus had never experience something like this, and he couldn’t help but fall infinitely more in love with Alec for doing this - for being like this. “Good. I fell asleep next to you. How is cooking going?”

 

The Shadowhunter shrugged, and scrunched up his nose adorably, especially when Magnus wiped off the batter with his thumb. “I think it’s going well. We won’t know until we eat though.” He turned back to cooking, letting Magnus watch over his shoulder as he checked the waffles in the machine and put an omelette on the plate.

 

Magnus smiled without noticing, resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder as he watched over, arms wrapped around his love’s waist. “When do we wake up the boys?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m almost done, and we should probably eat with them, instead of giving them cereal. You go wake them while I get their orange juice and just set everything up?” Alec suggested without turning, intently focused on making Magnus’s food good. 

 

“Oh, and Magnus?” He hummed curiously, pausing on his path to where their sons were. “Happy four hundred and somethingth birthday.”

 

Magnus chuckled. “Thank you, angel.” He simpered, winking at his husband. “Now, let me go wake up the boys before I distract myself in you and your perfection, sayang.” The warlock appreciated his soft rosy blush for a few beats longer.

 

“Blueberry, Rafe,” Magnus cooed lowly once in their rooms, shaking their shoulders gently to rouse the two young rascals. “Wake up. Daddy made breakfast for us.”

 

Max yawned and stretched a little, grabbing at the air with his small blue hands, which closed around Magnus’s ringed finger before he could pull away, tugging at the wedding band. “Papa,” his voice was muffled and distorted with sleep. “Cawwy me.”

 

Magnus sighed and bent down, picking Max up so he could look over his shoulder. “Okay, Blueberry. Let’s wake Rafe, okay?” Magnus smiled when Max nodded (not that he could see it. He could only tell by the movement of a chubby cheek on his neck).

 

“Wafe!” Max called, mangling the name accidentally. The young Shadowhunter slitted his eyes and groaned, dropping an arm over his eyes. “Wake up.”

 

Rafael groaned and turned away, keeping the light from his eyes - the light that slanted into the room in warm beams. “Later, Maxie. Let Daddy and Papa have fun on his birthday.”

 

Max scowled and whined. Magnus noted, as he stopped a barefoot kick from landing on his chest, that Max would have stomped his foot and crossed his arm if he could - he was so proud to have raised a fellow drama queen. “Papa is in here! He wants us to get up - Daddy cooked bweakfast.”

 

Rafael finally got up, rolling his eyes at the two of them (and most likely the fact Max’s ‘r’s were ‘w’s. It was one of his biggest pet peeves. “Fine. Happy birthday, Papa.”

 

He followed obediently after Magnus and Max. Magnus knew he sounded grumpy, but he really took after him there - mornings were the absolute  _ worst _ . Only Alexander and possible morning activities, and coffee (of course) made them bearable.

 

“Oh, Alexander!” Magnus called, settling Blueberry in his high chair as Rafe climbed in his own. Magnus twirled over and placed the french toast down for Alec, pecking him on the lips quickly. “The family is here. What should we give our young boys, love?”

 

The two sat down as well, hands clasped together. Rafe drank his orange juice carefully, sighing when Max spilled some of it down his cotton pajamas. Alec smiled and released Magnus’s hand to pat away the spill, before making Max’s plate - a waffle, piled high with berries, whipped cream and doused in syrup, some scrambled eggs and cut up sausage links.

 

Rafe waited patiently for help - normally, he’d do it on his own, but he knew his dads loved to treat him like he was as young as Max. They didn’t put any whipped cream on his waffles, knowing how much he despised it, gave him a slice of french toast (his favorite) and did the same thing with the eggs and sausage.

 

Magnus twirled his engagement ring - the jade gemstone surrounded in small diamonds, on a silver band. Alec’s romantic analogy had touched him so much, and he always kept the engagement ring below his wedding band. Alec was toying with his own, and blushed when he met Magnus’s eyes.

 

Alec had been given the ring  _ Magnus _ was going to use to propose right after he Alec proposed - a silver band, and two small gems; jade and diamond. Magnus had a romantic analogy, just like I had, Alec realized with a warm smile.

 

Magnus was imperial jade,  a rare and shining and perfect gemstone, a bright color that is naturally perfect, naturally gorgeous. Then, Alec was silver, just outlining Magnus and mixing with him gorgeously - this stunning mixture that just  **_fit_ ** . Then, the diamonds around the jade? His past lovers, polished into ‘perfection’ when they were rough and outshined by  **_him, Magnus Bane_ ** .

 

Alec’s? Well, he had silver, which would be him - rare and shining. The diamond, because Magnus called him his ‘ **_perfect diamond_ ** ’ in the rough, flawless without help, and then the jade was a promise Magnus would always be there for him. They’d always fit. They’d never be without their love, even if they weren’t physically together.

 

Magnus startled, realizing Alec had served food on his plate and was holding a bright red strawberry, expectantly looking from Magnus’s lips, to his eyes then back to his lips again. Magnus smiled and leant forward, capturing it in his lips. Alec pulled it back before Magnus could get a second bite, which made his husband pout and cross his arms.

 

Alec ate it instead, winking at Magnus as he licked his lips. Magnus’s heart stuttered, and he couldn’t breathe. “ **_God,_ ** ” he sighed breathlessly, eyes flickering across all of his gorgeous love. “You’re stunning, angel. I can’t believe I have you; I can’t believe  **_I_ ** get to love you, sayang, that I get to call you my husband.”

 

The Shadowhunter huffed and blushed, looking away shyly. “Eat your food, Magnus.” He scolded, almost like he would for his siblings where they were younger. Magnus whined and said something about eating Alec instead under his breath. He turned bright red, and glanced at the kids warily.

 

Magnus smirked and finally started digging into his food, licking the whipped cream off his lips with a devilish glint to his eyes. Alec’s eyes widened and darkened, and he bit his lip, shaking his head. “ _ Magnus, _ ” he hissed under his breath, quickly eating some of his omelette so he couldn’t see his mischievous husband’s actions.

 

Alec was startled from their bubble by Max hitting the table with a small fist. “I’m done!” He cried out loudly, wanting them to clear his stuff and get him out of the chair. Alec picked him up and picked up his dish at the same time, carrying his Blueberry over as he rinsed off the dishes.

 

Once he was set on the floor, he started toddling around and playing with things, poking at a small strand of silver and jade colored tinsel wrapped around a small tree in the corner. “Daddy? Papa?” Max questioned, furrowing his brow adorably as he stuck out his tongue at it. “What’s this fow?”

 

Magnus smiled and got up, food forgotten. “That, my little Blueberry, is tinsel! Jade and silver, because Daddy and I like that, okay?” Max nodded and grabbed at it, only to come short of reaching it.

 

“Papa, what does it feel like?” 

 

Magnus shrugged and picked him up, his expression warm and open. “I don’t know, Blueberry. You tell me.”   
  


Max grabbed it and gasped, pulling his hand back. “It tickles! It itchy, Papa.” Magnus nodded and smiled again, unable to help himself.

 

“Yes, Blueberry,” Alec chimed in as he helped Rafe - who had started cleaning without being told to - clear the remaining plates and store their food. “It does itch, just a little. Do you want to play with Rafe and practice runes today? Or do you two want to visit Aunt Izzy?”

 

Rafe and Max shared a look, one of Max’s approval and Rafe’s mischievous realization. “Aunt Izzy’s  _ and _ my rune blocks.” 

 

Alec arched his scarred eyebrow, a knowledgeable look exchanged between him and Magnus. “And why-” he asked, crouching down to look at him “would you choose both of those, Rafael? You hate Iz’s food, and sharing with Max.”

 

Rafael didn’t drop his gaze guiltily, instead meeting Alec’s steadily. They were steel chips, glinting and hard, with just a light shimmer of his real plain. “It’s Papa’s birthday,” he explained deliberately slow, one corner of his mouth tipped up in a sly smirk.

 

“I decided to make Max and I leave. To give you two alone time. Let you fully  **_enjoy_ ** Papa’s day.”

 

Alec spluttered, turning red. Rafael clearly inherited  _ a lot _ from Magnus. “Thank you, Rafe.” Magnus purred, his cat eyes lidded in a pleased, wanting way. “That means a ton to Alexander and myself. We’ll be sure to appreciate your gift.”

 

Glaring at his husband, Alec cut in. “Thank you, Blueberry, Rafe. Go get your stuff ready.”

 

“Of course,  _ Daddy _ .” Rafe winked and ran off with high peals of laughter trailing after him - from himself and Max - at Alec’s flustered expression and low growl.

 

“Magnus.” The warlock looked up, smug now. “What did you do to our son?”

 

He shrugged delicately, his robe moving with the gentle velvet brush of a flower’s petal as he hugged Alexander with a smile. “I simply taught him the art of  _ eloquent _ words, love. I see I still need to teach you some.”

 

Alec whined and hid his face in his hands, embarrassed as usual. “Magn-” he began, narrowing his gorgeous hazel eyes as he crossed his arms. He was interrupted from his scolding by Rafe and Max bounding in, overnight bags and rune blocks in tow.

 

“We’re ready, Daddy!” Max cheered. “Papa, can you make me the pretty thing?”

 

Magnus smiled, cooing in the back of his throat. He snapped his fingers and let the swirling vortex of a Portal appear -  rainbow colored, of course, just to amuse his sons. “Alright, alright. I love you both-” Magnus placed a kiss on Max’s cheek. “Stay safe, and have fun.” He kissed Rafe’s temple and helped them get through the Portal, closing it behind them after a chorus of ‘ _ love you too _ ’s.

 

Alec turned to Magnus, capturing him in the circle of his arms, to kiss him - slow and passionate, sweet and warming, like a summer day - ironic, since it was winter and quite cold. 

 

“So, my four-hundred and somethingth husband…” Alec announced teasingly. “What would you like to do today?”

 

“I don’t know.” Magnus drawled. “Perhaps,” he began, smiling slowly. “You can pamper me. You know; do my nails, my skincare, play with and style my hair, remove my makeup and everything.”

 

A suffering sigh met this comment, floating out into the air. “Fine, Magnus. Come on, let’s go get this done with.” He grabbed Magnus’s hand, dragging him to the bathroom.

 

His husband was pleasantly surprised to see a bouquet of traditional Indonesian flowers - in English, the Arabian Jasmine and Moon Orchid, bound with a new ring; the silver band was inlaid with fine lines of diamonds, glimmering rainbows wound in intricate patterns, with matching onyx gems inlaid in the pattern of a heart.

 

Magnus softened, his heart melting. “Alexander? You got this for me?”

 

Alec smiled. “Yes, love, I did.” His eyes crinkled like they always do, and his smile widened into a bright and uncontrollable grin. “I know you like rings, and you’re from Indonesia. I know you hate visiting the past, but it’s kind of a throwback, is all. Now,” the Shadowhunter slipped the ring on one of Magnus’s empty fingers, smiling gently.

 

He grabbed a makeup wipe and gently swiped the small amount of excess left over off his skin with a gentle touch. Next, Alec grabbed Magnus’s black nail polish, and at the nod from the warlock, carefully and methodically pulling the bristles over his nails in clean strokes until an opaque layer covered the keratin.

 

Next, Alec began brushing through and toying with his hair - after grumbling about polish drying time - settling the fluffy mess on Magnus’s head into a mohawk. “The Bane-Hawk!” Alec proclaimed happily, spinning Magnus so he could look at himself.

 

Magnus smiled and nuzzled against Alec, leaning on his broad chest. “Ah, yes. Thank you, Alexander. I think I’ll use this at one point, angel.”

 

Alec’s cheeks reddened and he undid the Bane-Hawk, just to nuzzle his face into Magnus’s hair. “Hey, baby?” He dragged the second ‘b’, a pleading note to his muffled voice and lidded eyes. Magnus hummed, smirking. “Do you want to go back to bed?”

 

Magnus turned, kissing his husband with an intense passion - now that his nails were dry, he was cupping his neck whilst tugging gently on his hair at the nape of Alec’s neck, smiling against his lips. “I would want nothing more, sayang.” He answered, voice rough with desire.

 

**********

 

When Alec re-awoke around noon, gold sheets a tangled and barely cleaned mess, Alec found Magnus trying to claw his own and Alec’s hair back into order, after the two had tugged it into disarray. “So,” Magnus drawled, his smile feline. “After that  _ lovely _ birthday gift, lunch sounds amazing.”

 

Alec grinned, love-struck. “Of course you’re hungry. What do you want then?” His finger was tracing Magnus’s sharp jawline, and he let out a small, pleased breath - as if shocked the angle of it didn’t cut him. 

 

“Well, of course, your lovely sandwiches, salad… maybe you.”

 

Alec blushed. “You already have me. Let’s eat first before anything else, baby.”

 

Magnus nodded, nuzzling against Alec with a hum that showed he wouldn’t let either of them get up anytime soon. “That sounds good. Just a day with you, the love of my life. My world.”

 

“You’re my world too.” Alec promised, lacing their fingers together. “No matter what - through thick and thin, through struggles and easy times, anyway you want me. I’m yours.”

 

“I’m yours too.” The warlock mumbled, his breath evening out as he fell asleep again, cuddled against the light of his life, his glowing gem, Alec - most near and dear to his heart.


End file.
